


1460 days apart

by munkitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munkitsune/pseuds/munkitsune
Summary: Когда скучаешь по кому-то, это твоё сердце напоминает тебе, что ты его любишь.





	

Всё произошло так быстро, всего за 3 дня его не стало рядом.

― Понедельник ―

Иваизуми ждал своего друга, Оикаву, на станции, как это обычно бывало: они встречались и вместе ехали в школу, обсуждая всё на свете. Заканчивался февраль, и весна вступала в силу, но воздух ещё был холодным, и изо рта до сих пор вырывались клубы пара. Парень поёжился, пряча лицо в большой шарф и мысленно проклиная Тоору за его вечные опоздания.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Хаджиме достал его, чтобы проверить сообщения.

« **Иди сегодня без меня** ». 

Это сообщение было не похоже на все предыдущие, приходящие от Оикавы. Обычно они пестрили стикерами и эмотиконами, занимающими по крайней мере пол-экрана. На этот раз это была всего одна фраза, без смайликов и даже без знаков препинания.

« _Может, он проспал и теперь собирается, поэтому у него нет времени на эту обычную ерунду_ ».

Иваизуми пожал плечами и направился в сторону платформы, чтобы сесть на поезд до школы. Неприятное чувство беспокойства не покидало его, сколько он ни успокаивал себя. 

Тоору не пришёл на первый урок, Хаджиме сказал учителю, что тот плохо себя чувствует, однако беспокойство нарастало. Во время перерыва Матсукава спросил, что же всё-таки с Оикавой. 

― Хотелось бы мне знать, что происходит в голове у этого придурка, ― только и смог ответить парень. 

Решив хоть как-то успокоить свою тревогу, он решил написать ему сообщение. 

« **Ты вообще собираешься сегодня прийти? У нас тренировка после уроков** ».

Ответ пришёл практически час спустя, когда обеденный перерыв уже кончился: « **Я буду на тренировке** ». 

Он, и правда, объявился на тренировке, однако выглядел он странно: обычно идеально уложенные волосы лежали в беспорядке, лицо не освещала привычная раздражающая улыбка, звонкий голос не отражался эхом от высоких потолков спортивного зала. Тоору молча вошёл уже в спортивной форме и стал наворачивать круги для разогрева мышц. Все находящиеся в зале удивлённо уставились на него, словно это был какой-то призрак. 

― Иваизуми-кун, что это с нашим капитаном? Где привычный задор? ― поинтересовался у него тренер Садаюки. 

― Не с той ноги встал, ― бросил Хаджиме, направляясь к корзине с мячами. ― Давайте начнём с подач и приёмов! ― он отвлёк команду от перешёптываний о странном поведении капитана своим громким голосом. ― Разбейтесь по парам и начинайте отрабатывать!

Дав задание остальным игрокам, вице-капитан направился к Тоору, уже приступившему к растяжке, чтобы помочь ему и заодно спросить, в чём дело. 

― Почему ты сегодня прогулял? ― спросил Иваизуми, несильно надавливая на спину парня, чтобы он тянулся ближе к стопам. 

― А, Ива-чан, это ты, ― как-то отстранённо пробормотал Тоору. ― Я проспал, и у меня болела голова, поэтому я лёг дальше спать.

― Сейчас уже лучше?

― Угу, ― парень избегал его взгляда, отчаянно делая вид, что сосредоточился целиком на растяжке. Но Хаджиме слишком хорошо его знал: как бы он ни пытался скрыть это, весь его вид выдавал его беспокойство.

― Оикава?

― М? ― слабо отозвался тот.

― Посмотри на меня, ― вице-капитан присел перед ним на корточки и заглянул в глаза. ― У тебя всё нормально?

― Конечно! ― Иваизуми видел сколько усилий он вложил в эту измученную фальшивую улыбку. ― Просто не выспался и всё, не обращай внимания. 

Всю тренировку Тоору был рассеянным: часто подавал в сетку, не мог правильно принять, его пасы были неточными и грязными. Хаджиме не знал, что могло так его огорчить, поэтому решил придать ему сил, хорошенько приложившись ему по спине.

― Не спать, Дуракава!

Он ожидал его привычной реакции, когда он начинал ныть: «Как жестоко, Ива-чан! Мне же больно! Ты мне так что-нибудь сломаешь». 

― _Прости, Ива-чан_ , ― практически прошептал Оикава, чем весьма удивил его. 

До конца тренировки они не говорили. После того, как остальные члены команды убрали зал и разошлись по домам, капитан остался, чтобы потренироваться дополнительно. Иваизуми тоже остался в надежде выпытать, что же такое произошло. 

― Оикава, что случилось? ― парень подошёл к нему почти вплотную и заглянул в его лицо. ― Тебе плохо? Что-то болит? С ногой всё нормально? Может, тебе сделать перерыв в клубе?

Тот не ответил, лишь грустно рассмеялся, с силой посылая мяч в другой конец зала. Он упорно молчал, какие бы попытки ни принимал Хаджиме: угрозы, уговоры, применение силы, ― Тоору продолжал устало усмехаться и подавать мячи. 

― Наверное, ты прав, Ива-чан, ― наконец заговорил он, когда они шли домой поздним вечером, ― я возьму перерыв в клубе, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

« _Что же тебя беспокоит? Поговори со мной, молчание меня убивает. Я ведь твой друг, ты можешь рассказать мне всё_ ». 

― Вторник ― 

В этот день Оикава снова опоздал: он был рассеянным и на уроке, практически игнорировал учителя, когда тот вызывал его, а после и вовсе отпросился домой, сказав, что неважно себя чувствует.

« **Дуракава, ты собираешься отвечать на мои сообщения? Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя температура? Ты простудился?** »

« **Прости** ».

« **Не извиняйся, а просто скажи, что случилось. Меня это уже бесит** ».

« **Прости** ».

Во время тренировки по волейболу в воздухе висело неизвестное ранее беспокойство. Множество девушек приходило узнать, где Тоору и что с ним происходит, но никто не знал, в чём дело.

« _Он меня бесит. Я его лучший друг или кто? Придурок_ ».

― Среда ―

В тот день Оикава вообще не объявился в школе безо всякого предупреждения. Школьная жизнь текла своим темпом, все готовились к выпускному и вступительным экзаменам в университет, но Иваизуми сам становился рассеянным и раздражительным. Все его мысли занимал этот парень, перед глазами стояла его грустная улыбка, а в ушах звучали его тихие извинения.

Придя домой после тренировки, Хаджиме решил позвонить домой Тоору, чтобы спросить, что с ним происходит. 

― Хаджиме-кун, ― на звонок ответил уставший голос его брата, ― Тоору сейчас нет дома, он пошёл проветриться, но телефон оставил дома. Он где-то в округе и скоро вернётся. Я попрошу его тебе перезвонить. 

― Извините, а можно спросить? 

― Что такое? 

― У него что-то случилось? В последнее время он какой-то странный, ― после этой фразы на другом конце повисла тишина, а потом последовал тяжёлый вздох. 

― Спроси у него сам. Если он захочет, то расскажет. 

― Спасибо, извините, ― пробормотал парень, кладя трубку.

Какое-то время Хаджиме сидел неподвижно, пытаясь придумать, что ему делать. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он быстро оделся и, бросив родителям «Скоро вернусь!», вышел из дома.

« _Если он где-то в округе, значит, я смогу его найти. Только бы он был где-то поблизости_ ». 

Холодное весеннее небо нависало над городом, окутывая его тяжёлыми грязно-розовыми после заката облаками. Иваизуми быстро пришёл к улице, на которой жил его друг и начал свои поиски, проверяя каждый парк, заглядывая в витрину каждого магазина, вглядываясь в лицо каждого прохожего.

« _Где же ты, придурок? Почему тебя нигде нет?_ » 

― Ты помнишь эту детскую площадку, Ива-чан? ― знакомый голос оторвал парня от его тяжких мыслей, заставив его обернуться.

― Ты где ходишь, идиот? Да ещё и без телефона! ― тут же набросился на него с обвинениями Иваизуми, однако тут же замолчал, увидев его уставшее лицо и тёмные круги под глазами. 

Он оглянулся, осматривая окрестности: это был небольшой парк, где они часто любили играть вместе. Вот с этих качелей Тоору однажды упал и расцарапал колено. Как бы он ни старался играть в героя и не расплакаться, Хаджиме видел, как ему больно. Купив в ближайшем магазине воду и пластырь, он промыл рану хныкающему другу и приклеил пластырь на место раны, когда кровотечение прекратилось. Вот через эти турники они перебрасывали мяч, когда только стали играть в волейбол, и просто висели, когда нечего было делать. С деревьев на этой площадке Иваизуми ловил цикад и бегал за Оикавой, который визжал, как девчонка, при виде этих насекомых. 

― Ива-чан, ты прощаешь меня? 

― За что, идиот? Что с тобой вообще такое? Тебе сложно рассказать мне? ― Хаджиме злился. Но не за то, что Тоору не ходит в школу или пропускает тренировки, а за то, что молчит. За то, что делает вид, что всё хорошо, хоть ему и плохо.

« _Неужели ты мне не доверяешь? Расскажи мне всё, что тебя беспокоит. Возможно, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь, но тебе по крайней мере станет легче, если ты выговоришься. Прекрати так грустно улыбаться и расскажи мне. Прошу_ ».

― Ива-чан, можно две просьбы? ― Тоору проигнорировал все вопросы. ― Всего две.

― Какие? 

― Постой смирно всего двадцать восемь секунд, ладно? 

― Что?.. ― Иваизуми нахмурился, услышав странную просьбу, но мгновенно замолчал, когда Оикава быстрым шагом подошёл к нему и положил голову ему на плечо, зарывшись лицом в его большой шарф. ― Что ты…

― _Всего двадцать восемь секунд, прошу_ , ― прошептал парень, шумно выдыхая и закрывая глаза. 

Несколько секунд его друг стоял неподвижно, сбитый с толку его странным поведением. Его взгляд упал на волосы Тоору. Казалось, впервые в жизни он видел его волосы так близко, и ему захотелось их потрогать, чтобы проверить, на самом ли деле эти пряди такие мягкие, как это кажется. Хаджиме неловко поднял руку, но никак не решался дотронуться до него, будто, сделай он это, Оикава рассмеётся и станет его дразнить: «Ива-чан, ты что такое делаешь? Зачем ты трогаешь мои волосы? Я тебе нравлюсь что ли?». 

Когда казалось, что он вот-вот ощутит их своей ладонью, парень выпрямился и шмыгнул носом. 

― Холодно, Ива-чан. Пойдём, ― проговорил он, разворачиваясь к выходу из парка, стараясь спрятать своё лицо. 

Помедлив несколько секунд, Иваизуми последовал за ним.

― А что за вторая просьба? 

― А, точно! ― Тоору остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. ― Ива-чан, у тебя кошелёк с собой? А то я свой дома забыл, а мне что-то пить хочется. 

Хаджиме пошарил по карманам куртки и джинсов, выуживая монеты одну за одной. 

― Думаю, на воду должно хватить, ― сообщил он, пересчитав деньги. 

В абсолютной тишине они дошли до ближайшего магазина. Иваизуми вошёл, чтобы купить воды, а Тоору остался ждать его на улице, несмотря на уговоры войти внутрь, чтобы согреться.

« _Что с ним такое? Я не понимаю. Я никогда не видел его в таком состоянии. Я ничего не могу сделать, а он ничего не говорит. Меня это бесит_ ».

Когда парень вышел из магазина, его друга нигде не было поблизости, как бы он ни искал. Около полуночи ему пришло лишь одно сообщение: « **Спасибо, что выполнил мои просьбы, Ива-чан. Прости меня** ».

― Четверг ―

В этот день учитель сказал, что Оикава Тоору перевёлся в другую школу. Сколько Хаджиме ни пытался звонить, его телефон был отключен. Соседи, жившие рядом с семьёй Тоору сообщили ему, в чём дело, когда парень пришёл к нему домой, но оказалось, что они съехали рано утром.

« _Родители бедного мальчика погибли в автокатастрофе. Его брат приехал помочь ему с переездом, но они не оставили нового адреса_ ». 


End file.
